Glimpses
by Xxdiamond in the skyxX
Summary: Deleted scenes and omakes I composed that are related to Can They Be Trusted?. Up now: Deleted Scene 2: Holiday Cheer
1. DS 1: Chaotic Dinner

**If you read chapter 3 of CTBT? then you've already read it before.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **doesn't belong to me…whoop dee-doo…not…

**Deleted Scene 1: Chaotic Dinner (End of Ch. 3 of Can They Be Trusted?)**

"Oh boy! Pork culet with rice and-"

"String beans!" finished Hikari for Akio, burgundy eyes alight with happiness as she claps her palms together.

"You don't even like them."

"Yea huh, I do, Natsumi."

"Then why do always eat it last?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ever heard of _"Best for Last"?"_

"Ever heard of _"Wait till everyone's done and then throw it out."_?"

Hikari scoffed. "Well ev—"

"Ever heard of _SHUT UP AND LET ME FRICKIN EAT IN PEACE??!!!"_ snarled Junko savagely.

"(O.o) Oh snap!" they gasped in shock by the sudden, fierce outburst from their usually calm, easygoing brother.

Sasuke hid a laugh by snorting into his bowl. _This family is hasn't changed a bit in the week that I've been gone. Still crazy, though not unexpectedly so._

"Akio, love, have you taken out the croissants?" asked Aime with a smile; unconsciously she was always _blissful unaware_ of anything bad happening during mealtimes.

Akio goes rigid. "Eee yahhh, of course I did…ehehehe…Natsumi take out the croissants."

"Huh? But you just said you did."

"GOOOOOO!!!!" he shrieked a threatening aura around him. "NOW!!!!"

"Eah, okay, okay!" she squeaked out in a high pitched voice, leaping out her chair, taking off.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Sasuke got up and followed behind Natsumi; he hadn't had a chance to mess with her yet, and something told him that the time was now.

Hikari glances at him and turns back to her plate, stuffing her mouth full of steamy rice.

_Meh._

_

* * *

_

"Oww! Stupid, hot cookie sheet! Even with the dang oven mitten on."

"Did someone get hurt?"

Natsumi glares at the Uchiha that just entered in the kitchen. "No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you grabbing your hand like you're in pain?" Sasuke smirks.

"…Ok, it was just a little, geez, "she admits grudgingly. _What an_ _asshole…__why does he have to be cute in the process?!_

"You're such a baby." he jeers as he walks off.

Even with the small taunt he could rile her up good and then she would do something dumb and wind up injured. Just as he thought, there was a loud bang from the kitchen, followed by a series of "Ow!" just as the arrogant Uchiha returned to his seat. Natsumi came out with a half burned hand and a plate with the croissants.

"You suck Sasuke!!! Come on Hikari, my room!" she yelled, sitting down the plate and running upstairs in a rage.

"I know." The eldest stands and trails after her to nurse her little sister's hand.

"What was that all about?" mused Akio, puzzled. "Oh! The croissants are here! Yah!" He shoved a whole one in his mouth.

"Let me guess: You mocked her and she in a blind fury slammed her hand down on that fresh-out-the-oven cookie sheet." asked Junko airily.

"Most likely." said Sasuke nonchalantly.

Junko grinned. "High five."

Aime smiled contently unbothered by everything around her. "It's so nice to have dinner with everyone here…it's too bad Naruto-kun couldn't join us as well."


	2. Omake: Wii Hate Hikari

**Disclaimer**: _I_ _don't own_ **Naruto** or any anime/manga for that matter because if I did Sasuke would be mine! Oh and just in case, I also don't on the **Wii console**, it belongs to the multi-billion company Nintendo…

**Omake: Wii Hate Hikari**

_Upstairs: Hikari's Room_

"Hehe. Yeah you fell right for it idiot big brother!" I smirk to myself, feeling prideful today.

"Meh…doesn't bother me; I still have three liv-"

"Two lives." I notice Hikari grin at Junko as she kills off his character.

"Curse you Hikari!" growls Junko, furious. "Now I only have one extra life left!"

"You snooze you lose otouto."

"Man you suck Junko. I told you being the only girl character would-"

"Quiet Uchiha. Zero Suit Samus kicks ass…plus she's hot."

"Not with you controlling her." mutters Sasuke.

Hikari, Junko, Sasuke, and I are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, only one of the most epic fighting games there is! I'm Snake, Hikari's Meta Night, Sasuke's Marth, and Junko's Zero Suit Samus. We're all locked in a deadly struggle; each of u has only 4 lives left…except Junko that is.

_Come on stupid Sasuke… there, an opening!_ I toss the baseball bat at Marth causing him to fly back and hit the bomb I had implanted earlier, making him blow off the screen.

"Damnit Natsumi!" he howls in a rage. Tough toenails, Sasuke.

"What are you planning Natsumi?" asks Hikari suspiciously.

"Heh, I'm trying to kill off Sasuke and Junko; I want you to myself Hikari."

"Are you saying that we're not a challenge, Natsumi?" asks Junko in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, that and remember the ones who lose have to do whatever the winner wants no matter how humiliating." Both Sasuke and Junko curse loudly upon remembering our traditional, customary deal.

"Well who am I to deny a challenge." Hikari says controlling her character to attack Junko's. "Take care of Sasuke."

"With pleasure."

"You both suck." growls Sasuke, mashing the buttons in his irritation.

"Prepare yourself Sasuke." I warn, going after him.

"Bring it."

"Oh, please nee-chan," Junko says deflecting Hikari's attack, but it breaks through his barrier. "Huh, but…how?!" He turns to Hikari.

"I knew you would do such a foolish attack."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches at _'foolish' _for some reason_…_

"Now that Junko's finished, allow me to do the honors of finishing you off Sasuke." I throw a poke 'ball at Marth and a Raiku erupts and shocks him sending him face first into the screen. "Now the real fun begins!"

"Great now I've lost too." groans Sasuke, slapping his hand across his forehead.

I glance discreetly at my big sister; I wonder if she remembers where I put that bomb at_? _My character jumps over it. "Show me what you got Hikari!"

Suddenly the stage flips due to Daliga's ability and Natsumi's character; Snake flies back into his own bomb while Hikari's character Meta Knight remains safe at the top. "GAME!" announces the TV. The game goes to the winner Meta Knight, who does his victory pose. My jaw drops in disbelief. Sasuke and Junko both laugh at my unexpected misfortune.

"God damnit, I hate this stage! Hikari, why did you pick this place?" I jerk my head to glare at her.

"Heh. I won and I didn't have to do a damn thing." she says while smirking _trying_ to act cool.

Emphasizes on _trying_.

"Next time be smarter and don't try to take me on by yourself. You're not ready, Natsumi."

She gives me that belittling smirk once again; man her bragging was starting to **really** piss me off! It's official; I hate it when she wins.

"I would've won if that damn stage hadn't flipped!"

"Really? Last time I looked I had 2 lives left."

"That's what happens when you kill off someone who could have been of help." Junko says trying to dismiss the fact he got in fourth.

"Yeah," agrees Sasuke.

"Well, least I didn't lose and get in last place, Junko! And I killed the most!"

"Ohhh!" He sinks his head down in shame. Hah the loser!

"Are you all forgetting something…you all have to do whatever I dare you to do." reminds Hikari in that evil, superior tone only she can pull off.

Sasuke, Junko, and I exchange looks of fear.

* * *

"More hot cocoa and sweets, Hikari-sama?" I ask through gritted teeth as I present a silver platter with a cupful of the stuff and chocolate chip cookies, shivering in a skimpy French maid outfit.

The classic servant routine dare. Oh, Hikari, how I despise you so.

"Well of course my dear imouto," she replies laughing, taking them and leaning back into a cushiony chair she'd brought outside.

"Why must I do this in public?!" I whined, blushing at the looks given to me by people walking down the street, especially the male ones passing by our house. Perverted; every single one of them! "Not to mention the fact that it's freezing cold in this stupid outfit!!!"

"Too bad. Besides I wanted to see Sasuke and Junko do the dare in person." Hikari smirks. "Oh look. It's about to begin." she says.

Said boys suddenly walk out the house in nothing but their boxers; Junko's were hot pink with black hearts while Sasuke's were yellow, with white bunnies. Oddly...Junko has on a long blond wig.

"Oh…wow…" I pinch my nose to prevent an oncoming nosebleed. _Damn Sasuke's ripped! Even nii-chan!_

"**I hate you**." said both in a cold, _Hell_ freezing tone, glaring at a smug Hikari.

"Love you too. Now carry out the last part of the dare; Sasuke you start off and then you go Junko."

Sasuke and Junko look at each and sigh; the Uchiha begins to run down the snow covered path.

"I wanna make it right, that is the way, to turn my life around, today is the day! Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it! Bet on it, bet on it!" he sings (pretty good too), doing those crazy ballet moves and throwing his arms out like he's trying to fly in imitation of Zac Efron.

Wow...that's just...wow...I'm pretty much at a loss for words...

"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right! Nobody's perfect! You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes, Nobody's perfect!-damnit why do I always get the **girl **paaaarrrtttt?!!!! It's like I'm cursed to be feminine!!!!" he complained shrilly as he ran/danced/flipped his Hannah Montana wig behind a still balloting Sasuke.

Just when Junko couldn't get any more feminine than what he already was.

"Holy shit! I'm glad I brought my darling video recorder! Total blackmail material!" cackles Hikari, taping the whole incident.

Naruto randomly pops up next to Hikari, also laughing his ass off. "I just saw them! Hikari, you** gotta** send me a copy of the video! That teme and Junko look like gay pansies, dattebayo!"

"Will do Naruto, will do."

"That is pure evil Hikari! I'm sooo glad I'm just a servant now! Do they own those boxers?" I ask through my laughter.

"Scarily, Sasuke already had his!" she cracked up, whole body shaking with mirth, still recording.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Naruto in disbelief. "How gay can you get--" He gets cut off by a high pitched screams of joy.

"ZOMG **SASUKE AND JUNKO** ARE IN THEIR BOXERS SINGING DISENY SONGS! **GET'EM!!!!"**

Hikari, Naruto, and I turn to the clamor just in time to see the mostly naked pair being chased by dozens and dozens of fan girls.

"**DAMN YOU ****HIKARIIII!!!!"** they scream hatefully as they run for their lives past us.

_**

* * *

**_A/N: I can totally picture Sasuke doing that! ROTFL! Oh and I also don't own the songs _Bet on it_ and _Nobody's Perfect_; they belong to their singers and Disney.


	3. Omake 2: Natsumi's BIG Mistake!

Just something fun and short I wrote when I was bored.

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** doesn't belong to me and it never will. –Cries in corner- Uuwwaaahh! TOT

**Mini Omake: Snowball fight on way to Kitahoshi Restaurant! (Ch. 4 in Can They Best Trusted?)**

"Watch this…" whispered Hikari secretively to her siblings, giggling as she picked up some snow, staring at the Uchiha walking ahead of her.

Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "Why are you three trailing behind me—AUGH!!!"

A hard ball of snow hits Sasuke in the back of his head, knocking him face first into the snowy ground. Natsumi stifles a laugh while Junko outright laughs his ass off, slapping his leg at the hilarity of it all.

"_Who_ in the heck did **that**?!" snapped the irate Uchiha hotly, rubbing his chicken butt head (A/N: LOL) as lingering snow fell from his pale face.

"_That's_ how the games played." grinned Hikari self-righteously, laughing.

"Snowball fight, huh?" Sasuke rose to his feet slowly, a dark aura surrounding him. "Allow me to end it."

"Then bring it, Uchiha."

Natsumi gaped. "Wait, we're having a snow ball fight now?!"

"Come Natsumi, we're on teams." said Sasuke automatically, pulling the stunned girl behind a building as Hikari tossed another snowball at them.

Hikari turns to Junko. "Looks like we're on teams, bro."

"Sweet; I don't have to deal with your craziness."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know how competitive you get, Hikari. You're like a demolishing machine."

Sasuke glanced at his snowball fight partner. "Can you shut him up?"

Natsumi nodded, packing a snowball together and threw it at her unsuspecting brother.

"And therefore—YOWCH!" he cried out as it hit him squarely in the mouth. "What in the—"

"Take that Junko you talk too dang much!"

"Arrgh, Natsumi!"

The anger Junko stopped down and scooped up a large amount of snow and threw it in retaliation. Or tried to; it flew straight up in the air before landing splat back on his face. The sisters and Sasuke burst into loud bouts of laughter as Junko swore.

"Freakin damnit!"

"That was _really_ pathetic."

"Shut up Hikari."

"Well it doesn't matter if I have to do it all by myself; I'm still going to win as usual!"

"Oh no you won't aneki!" snapped Natsumi, and in retaliation, tossed a resilient, compact ball of ice in her face.

Hikari yelped as she was knocked flat on her back in slow motion. Junko stares at his aneki with wide eyes.

"_Owned…"_

"Right on!" cheered the youngest Takara punching a fist in the air. "We finally beat that b****!"

Sasuke smirked at the fallen Hikari. "Nice one."

But the cheers subsided abruptly as Hikari slowly rise up like a vampire from the cold snow, eyes ablaze with barely constrained fury at the humiliating blow she received. Instantly the three others knew that the snowball matched had ended; Hikari was enraged and Natsumi was about to get punished severely.

"I must commend you Natsumi." she whispered portentously. "But now you've done…you hit me in **my **_beautiful_ face…"

Despite the bleak, tense atmosphere, Sasuke, Junko and Natsumi all roll their eyes. _Someone's conceited…_

"And _no one_ gets away with that crime. You will die."

Sasuke and Junko give Natsumi a pitying look. She trembles and gulps fearfully…

* * *

"Come on Natsumi we're going to be late for the lunch hour." said Junko, looking over his shoulder.

"Give her a break Junko." muttered Sasuke. "After all…" He glanced behind him as well. Both males sighed at the spectacle.

"OMG I **am** gonna _die_!" complained Natsumi, staggering painstakingly slow through the relentless thick drifts of snow carrying a pretentious Hikari atop her back. "Who knew you were so_ heavy_ with that slim figure of yours?!" It felt like she was carrying _100 _sacks of potatoes, not a _110_ pound teenage girl; it was almost as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, well her _back _technically.

"What did you say?!" snapped Hikari in angered incredibility. "Are you calling me fat?!"

"No…"

"No, _what_?"

"No _Hikari-sama_."

"Good Natsumi." said Hikari patronizingly, patting her "steed" on the head.

Lachrymose tears streamed down Natsumi's face like an avalanche as she plowed onwards with hopeless scarlet eyes.

_Why is it always __**me**__…?!_


	4. DS 2: Holiday Cheer!

**Disclaimer: Naruto **is not mine.

**Deleted Scene 2: Holiday Cheer (Ch. 9 in Can They Be Trusted? when the parents get home)**

**Same day: December 14**

"Yah! The Christmas tree looks super good!" exclaimed Natsumi, observing the lighted decoration with an exuberant grin.

"Thanks to me."

"Hikari, stop giving yourself all the credit." said Aime.

"Yes, it's beautiful thanks to you **all**…" Akio sniffles emotionally. "Santa Clause is coming in _12 _days!"

"…" Sasuke hid the roll of his eyes at the sight of a 35 year old _father_ getting hyped up and believing still that some fat, jolly old dude was going to come to their house through the non-existent chimney…and give them gifts. It was really ridiculous. But that was Akio for you.

"I HOPE WE GET PRESENTS!"

"That is…if you're good, Hikari"

"What's that suppose to mean, dad?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear…"

"Time to put up the mistletoe in front of the doors?" asked Aime with a smirk. "Who will it be?"

Natsumi made a disgusted face. "Eww…heck no"

"Um, no thanks," said Hikari, unusually timid.

Sasuke turns the other way. "I'll pass."

"No way, José" muttered Junko, frown.

"Oh, I'll do it." said Akio, fed up with the latency of getting, in his opinion, an important job done. "But…" He looked at his wife with a sly smile. "You have to stand underneath it with me when I'm done hanging it up."

"Alright then."

"Oh, brother." The Uchiha rolled his eyes for the second time. This was really getting old.

"Don't worry Sasuke…you'll like it soon enough."

"Yes, it's the truth Sasuke." agreed Akio as he put the cursed plant atop the doorway. "Alright it's hung. Time for some loving…"

Aime giggled and dashed to her husband, embracing him and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips which all the teens wrinkle their nose at.

"Ew…totally gross." said Hikari, making throw up sound effects; yes this a 17 year old by the way.

Natsumi nodded, but looked at Sasuke somewhat wistfully and sighed. _That's not gonna happen again… (1)_

"Akio pulled away from his beloved wife and turned to the teens. "You four hang one on your bedroom doors."

"What?!" yelped Junko in disbelief. This was going waayyyy too far and out of proportion!

Sasuke folded his arms and gave a semi-glare to the father. "No way."

"Uh-un." Natsumi nodded her side to side in a swift motion.

"Not me, too." chirped the eldest of them all.

"Kids…" began Aime gently. "Just do it or no presents this year."

Reluctantly, the four, yes Sasuke too, heed the gentle warning (who the hell wouldn't want to get presents?! I'd do it meh self too!) and hung there's in their respective places.

"No fair…" whined Natsumi as she came back down first with a pout.

* * *

Eating a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's was none other than Naruto, accompanied by Rock Lee. The blonde turned to the older teen after slurping down the last of his noodles from his 5th bowl.

"Hey Lee…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Let's drop by the Takara's. I wanna see them."

"The Takara family?" repeated Haruno Sakura, coming up to them, bundled in a red knitted dress sweater. "Oh, let me come too; Sasuke-kun's over there!"

"Yosh! Then let us go."

* * *

"Let's make some sugar cookies~yum!"

"Why?" asked Junko, curious.

"So we can watch _The Polar Express_, yeah!" exclaimed Akio and Natsumi exuberantly.

Hikari frowned. "What?!"

"We did this marathon last year. Let's at least do a different movie." growled Junko.

"I second that." muttered Sasuke.

"No!" snapped Natsumi, standing up quickly only to wince at the aching sensation in her back. "Ow…" She slowly sat back down. Hikari, Junko and Sasuke sent her a warning stare; the teens all had mutually agreed not to tell them of _their _encounter with Itachi and Kisame the second they entered inside.

"What's wrong dear Natsumi?" asked her dad, looking concerned.

"Ugh…uh…" She blushed and muttered, "_Cramps."_

"Ah…" Akio nodded knowingly. "Yes those kinds of _cramps _are a pain indeed."

"But you're not a girl…" pointed out Hikari. "So how would you know?"

He sighed. "Your dear mom used to b**** and complain about those cramps a lot. It drove me crazy. Don't mess with her when that time comes."

Akio glanced at his wife who had just walked in wearing a serene expression so he lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "She'll bite you head off, all joking aside."

"Huh? What's that you say Akio?" Seems like Aime had heard anyway, but Akio was too preoccupied with talking to notice.

"Huh…looks like you've taken after your mother's side Natsumi; you're a wimp when it to pain."

"A wimp am I?!" growled Aime, smacking him across the room in one fatal swing of her fist where he landed on his face on the floor.

"Ow! The pain…" he moaned into the hard wood floor. "What the heck, Aime, my love?!"

"That's what happens, _my Akio-koi."_ she simpered mockingly. "Who's the wimp now, huh?"

Sasuke smirked and chuckled at their silly antics. Just one of the many reasons he put up with the Takara's; they were extremely amusing to watch.

* * *

"Naruto you dumbass, how do you not know where the Takara's house is at when you practically** live** there?!" yelled Sakura, delivering a punch to his spiky blonde head.

"Oww…aww, Sakura-chan I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he whimpered, cowering in terror. "I haven't been there in two weeks so I just kinda of…forgot…"

"_Well un-forget!"_ she snapped, wrapping her hands around his neck and proceeded to throttle him senseless. "I want to see Sasuke-kun!"

Lee frowned and then brightened. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?" inquired Sakura, ceasing her mauling of the poor kitsune who fell to the snow in a dizzy daze.

"Let us just follow the past way that leads past the Academy; Natsumi told me a long time ago that if I could find their house to do that and we would pass by it shortly."

"Well it's worth a try…" _Anything to stop Sakura-chan from strangling me…_

* * *

"Junko can you please pass me a sugar cookie?'

"I hope you can catch." He throws it neatly across the living room and Natsumi catches it in her mouth and gives him big thumbs up.

"It was a strika!"

Hikari groaned. "Imouto…stop being like Jiraiya."

"Obviously you've hung around him too much." remarked Sasuke.

"Shut up I like this part."

"Gyee, sorry Akio."

Akio and Natsumi start to sing to the beat of the _Hot Chocolate song_ loudly, sometimes falling out of sync.

"What loserz." muttered Aime with a soft sigh.

"Mom…I've been thinking…" spoke Junko suddenly. "When can I get a girlfriend?"

'_Random much.' _"When you're sixteen."

"Sixteen?! Mom I'm already seventeen!"

Akio abruptly stops jumping and dancing around manically. "Wait, you're seventeen?"

"You two know nothing do you; Hikari and I have been seventeen for at least four months and both Sasuke and Natsumi are sixteen."

"I had no…idea."

"I guess so." Junko turned his magenta orbs to his mother. "After all the times **you've** call us "KIDS"."

Aime looks thoroughly shocked at the accusation. "I, ahk, I never called you guys kids."

"Really." Junko squinted at her suspiciously.

Aime looked up at the ceiling when it all resurfaced.

_Kids…we're home…kids…time for breakfast…kids…do your chores…bye kids see you tomorrow…kids just do it…_

"Hmm? Remember now?"

Aime looked rightfully guilty. "All right. I guess I do."

"In that case, Hikari, Junko, Sasuke, and Natsumi…you're all allowed to date if you chose to do so."

Sasuke actually smirked to himself. _Heh._

Hikari gave a high five to her twin brother for this new breakthrough. The youngest in the house however was too busy dancing to the holiday spirited songs from the Polar Express and heard not the news.

"This movie is so awesome!"

* * *

"Open up!"

Naruto and Lee sighed when, for the third time, the irked pinkette curled her fist and hammered the door furiously. They had been standing outside in the cold for a good five minutes after finding their way here, but still no answer. And they could hear loud music playing from inside.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, you don't want to break their door down."

"Shut up Naruto!" she hissed and continued anyway.

"It seems almost hopeless." commented Lee.

* * *

"Who the heck is banging?" muttered Hikari out loud.

Natsumi tosses another cutely decorated sugar cookie into her mouth and went back to dancing. "Not me."

"Duh…" The eldest looked around and saw the only one person in the room who wasn't doing anything much. "…Sasuke can you get it, please?"

The Uchiha gave Hikari a look that plainly said "hell no" and continued eating his favorite brand of potato chips; _Lays Original_ sitting in her favorite spot on the couch on top of that. She growled at him and trudged to the door. "I'll get it since **no one** wants to take the initiative." _Sasuke's such a douche…I even said please too!_

More thunderous pounds echoed on the mahogany door. "I'm coming, hold you're ninja hounds!"

* * *

(1) That relates to the chapter: The Bond between Us in _Moments Past By_. Self explanatory if you choose to read it.


End file.
